Dumbledore's Militia
by DareOfTheDawn
Summary: This is a plot test story. Meaning that the more people like the plot of an edgy but not quite rebellious Harry the more time and effort I put into it. So Like. Don't even gotta review. Just Like. Or flame.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I am trying to get a feel for the reaction of this plot. O before I write pages and pages of well thought out words I will put out a few pages of semi-thought out words more often until enough people like it. Just tell me how you feel about it- especially if you don't like it, then I won't waste my time. It's kind of a play on the parody where Harry is a punk and rebels and no one capitalizes 'I's.

Harry pulled a cigarette out of the near empty box of them to his right and lit it quickly. His girlfriend Anna had snuck them to him the night before and he was trying to make them last until tonight when he would see her again. Unfortunately it was only a misty 6am and he was almost out. He sighed, touching the place under his waistband where he had drunkenly gotten a horntail tattoo the night before. Stupid Anna. She had been the one who convinced him to get a dragon (it was all he talked about when he was high). Now school was starting in a month and the 6th year boy's dorm would never let him live it down. But she had also convinced Jeremy, her brother, to get a shark on his ass, if that shows her powers at all. This memory made Harry feel a little better. Still, stupid Anna. He had met Anna at the pub (there's really only one) the night after break started. After some chatting about his dead godfather they got ... rather close. He and Jeremy only got 'close' a month later and both decided it was too strange, you know, considering he was dating his sister.

(This is the part where I never read over it…)

Someone tapped Harry's shoulder rather roughly. He assumed a death eater wouldn't get his attention first and turned around.

"Since when do you smoke?" Hermione looked as gorgeous as ever.

"Hermione!" He smiled and tried for a hug but she stepped away.

"I don't hug smokers. Don't you know how bad that is?" She scowled. Harry sighed.

"It's a vice. I'm an addict. What are you doing here?"

"I was here to pick you up but the port key got delayed and we have a few hours."

"Well, my super exciting life means I have super exciting things to show you and a super exciting hug to give you."

He chased her around for a while until she finally gave in and hugged him, but wouldn't stop scowling at his cigarette.

"So Hermione- want to meet my girlfriend?" Her stunned expression made Harry laugh. They were walking around magnolia crescent taking drags from his last cigarette and talking about Harry's summer when he finally decided it was time to announce it.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Not for much longer, she made me get a tattoo last night when I was in no shape to make life long decisions."

"You kina sound like me, Harry." He shuddered dramatically.

" Anyway, I was going to dump her tonight, but it seems I've got to do it now. So, uh, want to come? I'll be all yours again once it's over." His joke didn't go as planned. She stopped, looking around at the foggy street as if trying to find the end of it.

"Harry, what tattoo did you get?" He knew it was coming from the moment he said the word tattoo.

"Tattoo policy, the first viewing must be found by the viewer."

"Serious?"

"Dead."

"I didn't mean."

"Neither did I…" they giggled a bit. Hermione looked him over a few times. She uncomfortably peeked under his shirt and finally with her hand on her hips smirked.

"Harry James Potter, have you defaced you infamous cock?"

"No ma'am." He smirked at her and undid his belt, she blushed a bit at his boldness before assuming he would reveal himself in the middle of his street. And then he did.

The wind got colder on the way to Anna's house, like a warning that a hunted young wizard was out of bounds. A flash of wind whipped in front o them and Hermione grabbed her wand. Harry had already had it out before it happened, something Hermione was obviously curious of.

"We're almost there. It'll be easier to say that I'm dumping her for you- rather than I'm going off to Wizarding School where every girl wants me."

"Not every girl wants you."

"Well they should, I am the chosen one." He grabbed her hand, part for proof and part for fear of the black winds they occasionally saw. The same winds that destroyed bridges and knocked over trains.

"Please, who believes rumors anymore. After everything anyway."

"It isn't a rumor." She looked at him.

"Are you kidding, because you shouldn't kid about this?

"Nope. The prophecy said it, I've got to do it."

"Oh, Harry, what are you going to do" she suddenly became very gone with the wind and gave him a passionate hug. He wasn't quite sure what she meant of it or haw he felt about it. But in gone with the wind they had a hoop skirt to separate them…now…

"Anna, I'm breaking up with you."

"Douche. Why?"

"She's prettier."

"Ass-hat."

"Sorry."

"Whatever." Anna slammed the door in Harry's face. Harry laughed a bit.

"I've got to break up with girls more often." Hermione didn't laugh. She hadn't laughed at much since he told her the prophecy Harry guessed she was upset she didn't know earlier- but how do you say something like that. This way it just came up. Harry entertained their fingers and walked her off the porch.

"Harry. I. You need to take better care with yourself."

"Excuse me."

"I know you like to have fun, but now the world depends on you living. Not just studying but not getting lung caner or punched in the face too often.'

"My god, to you even hears yourself!"

"Calm down. I was just"

"No, you were insulting the fact that people I love have died and hat I already risking my life very second for no reason other than the love I have for people that have hated me for years." He ripped his hand from hers. "What is wrong with you!" Hermione began to cry. Harry stepped away from her cautiously, unsure of what just happened really.

"I was just going to say we could take more precautions and I could make a study plan." she sobbed.

"Hermione, I-I don't know what I just did. I just got so angry and you are right. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine…sort. Let's just go, this place is creepy." She held out her hand and he squeezed it tight the whole way back.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Last chapter I said this story took place summer before 6th, changed it. And I'm sorry my dialogue sucks so badly, I don't talk to people much so that's why, 'cept not really.

The moon was full on the night Harry arrived at Grimmauld Manor. It shone over the manor rooftops and made every strand of dew covered grass glitter in the well-kept lawns. Somehow Harry had been expecting a run down house, concealed and secret. But this was quite the opposite. Much like the palaces in upstate New York ,the buildings were in sections spread over expanses of lush fields and flowers, like miniature villages. In conclusion, the opposite of hidden.

"It's lovely." Harry noted to Tonks, a member of the Order who could change her appearance at will.

"It's yours." She replied.

"I'm sorry?" He was a bit confused what she meant by his.

"In the wizarding world when you turn 17 you get your inheritance, and this is in yours." Tonks smiled waiting for his reply.

"I could throw some awesome parties in this place." Not what was she was expecting, but as she agreed, true.

They flew into the sprawling grounds cautiously, for obvious reasons. Harry stopped to look at this mansion from afar for a moment while they flew. The main building was white with three stories of balconies and columns. The smaller buildings were the same but with only two or one level. And the inside was even better.

Chandeliers of gold and crystal hung in every room and trinkets made of every gem or precious mineral adored the cabinets, which held the most delicate china you would ever see. The walls were covered in lush tapestries portraying the most beautiful scenes in wizarding history and excited portraits of handsome men and women welcoming him into his future home. Harry turned to Tonks,

"Could we talk? I have some questions."

"How 'bout after dinner?" Harry nodded thanks and turned to the excited with a smile,

"I expect you think I've grown?"

"Bragging a bit aren't we?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone chuckled and after saying hello to all the occupants of the home, Harry shuffled to the long and lavish dining table with Ron and Hermione at his side.

"So tell us, Harry, what did you do all summer- constantly tripping alarms and all?"

"Well, I got a muggle girlfriend, so I had a reason not to stay cooped up all summer." A few people awed or some another embarrassing reaction, while others were just surprised.

"Are you still together?" Ginny asked 'casually'. Hermione snorted.

"No, she was rude to Hermione- and we can't have that can we?" It was a total lie, but it still managed to make Hermione blush.

"What a gentleman." smiled, as though Harry was her own well-mannered son- which she had already lost. Harry had learned during desert that Percy left them in a screaming match with their father over the return of Voldemort, something Percy didn't believe. They were now sitting in the large living room conversing about their summers and excitement for the next school year, or lack of excitement. Everyone stopped and turned to the doors the moment they threw open with a thundering crash and hit the wall. Through them stood Dumbledore, wand aloft and eyes twinkling.

"Harry, I was hoping we could talk." Dumbledore announced over the crashing.

"Of course sir." His unexpected visit left Harry curious in what could be happening so urgently, but Harry had always been a curious boy, wondering all the time- especially about Dumbledore. They quickly made their way through expensive hallways to the library on the floor above. There were few windows anywhere and no candles, so of course rather than focusing on the heaps of books he just wondered about how everything was so well lit.

"Harry, I have quite a bit to ask of you tonight."

"Anything, sir." And he meant it.

"So, let's begin with my first question- do you get nightmares?"

"No. Sir."

"Then I want you to create a box, inside your mind, and every piece of information I'm about to give, put in there."

"I'm not sure I can do that…"

"Try. Now, I have to share a prophecy with you."

Harry blinked tears from his eyes. The prophecy practically wrote out his death.

"Sir, are you sure it's me?"

"Yes, Harry, I'm very sorry." Harry nodded, he even saw that Dumbledore was, truly, very sorry. "Well, now onto the next thing, I am dying soon and have things I want to leave to you-"

"Don't say-"

"Harry, its coming soon and when it does, the Ministry will try and keep my belongings for themselves, when they should go to you. The solution I've found is slightly extreme, so I want you to consider it carefully. The old man sounded strangely nervous, something Harry had never heard before. " I think I should adopt you, this way all my belongings are legally yours when I die." The thought of this sent Harry's mind into a total shock, being considered the son of this great man was the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"I will have to think about it."

"Yes, of course, and if I did do this then you know I will have total control of your finances, rather than permission from the ministry to control them, which is actually my other point. This was your fathers house growing up and will soon be yours so it might be in all our best interests if I began to teach you how to maintain an estate and all things with it. If you care to know…"

"Of course, that sounds fantastic." Private lessons with his future 'father' were something Harry had never considered in his wildest dreams. He never really considered Dumbledore a father, more a mentor, but he supposed it would be similar to how they were now. Short and sparse meetings filled with lectures and reassurances. "And Harry there is one more thing. You ought be prepared for lessons with very special friend of mine.


End file.
